


Love It If We Made It

by PerfectLittleKing



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLittleKing/pseuds/PerfectLittleKing
Summary: They were suppose to be heading to Baz's family's manor, but the car had decided to break down in the middle of nowhere. Running late again and his father wasn't too thrilled about this. Simon had an idea on how to make Baz feel better about being stuck in the car, hopefully he would take the hint and join him in the backseat.





	Love It If We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from that one song, Love It If We Made It by The 1975. But /only/ the first lyric, trust me on that! I was scrolling through my music to find some motivation on to write something like this. (You have the right to blame @SnowedSavior on twitter for this!) Fair warning, I never written stuff like this.

“Dammit!” Baz yelled out before hitting his head on the top of the steering wheel and kept it there.

The car had decided to break down on the road. No matter how many times Baz tried to start the engine, it wouldn’t start up. He had tried about five times already and gave up. They were already late to the party.

The passenger gave a frown seeing how enraged the driver was. He slid his hand over to the other’s and rubbed the top of his hand with his thumb. He was trying to calm down his boyfriend.

“Just call your father and explain what happened.” Simon suggested with a calm voice.

Baz glanced towards his boyfriend and groaned. “This is the third time we’ve had to reschedule this, Snow. He’s not going to be happy about this.” 

He had reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He had stared at the number for a moment before dialing it. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer. It took a minute until he had heard the familiar voice.

Soon someone had answered the phone, but it was too quiet for Simon to hear the other part of the conversation, but he was able to make it out.

“Father, I hate to say this, but…” Baz seemed a bit nervous as he spoke. “Snow and I will be running late to dinner.” His hand had intertwined with Simon’s as he continued. It seemed to help calm him down. “Our car has broken down.”

“Of course.” A nod came from Baz as he spoke. “Yes. We are terribly sorry.” He had lowered his head almost ashamed of himself as he answered his father. “Very well. We will still be coming by tonight.” He had glanced at his watch to see the time. “Unknown. Hopefully before midnight if not, by the early morning.” He gave one last nod. “Right. Of course, Father.”

Baz had concluded the conversation and put his phone back in the empty cup holder. He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew his father despised when plans had to be rescheduled.

Simon was the brave one to break the silence. “What did he say?”

“He’s just annoyed that we have to reschedule this. Mother is glad we are safe though. Can you call a tow or something?”

Simon had given him a nod and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek before taking his own phone and calling up some help. Once he was done, he placed his phone in the same cup holder as Baz’s.

“It’ll be a few hours.”

A few hours alone in the car on a back road. The sun was setting already. They couldn’t call for help from Baz’s family, he rather avoid another call to them. Their other choice was in another country, so that was out of the question. They had to spend the time waiting in the car then.

Baz had tried a few spells to cause time to speed up, but none of them worked. Either it was because he had other issues on hand or they were in a dead spot caused by the Humdrum. Either way, time was going it’s normal speed. Ask Baz or Simon, they just thought it was going slower now.

The passenger had gotten out of the car to stretch out his legs. Sitting in one spot for a while was killing him. He had leaned against the car and looked up towards the sky. The stars were quite bright, so it was an amazing sight. Nothing like this could have been seen from their flat in London.

Baz just took the keys out and dropped them next to the phones. His eyes seemed to watch his boyfriend. What did he do to deserve this torture? His father seemed a bit irritated to him. They were only an hour away from their destination yet it would be a few hours until help would come.

A sigh came from the vampire. Stress was getting to him, Simon could tell. He had thought for a moment before opening the door to the back seat and climbed in. This had confused Baz seeing Snow in the rear-view mirror

“What you doing Snow?” He was starting to get back to his normal self. Sure they were alone. No one was around them for kilometres, but he still called him Snow.

“Simon.” Simon tried to correct his boyfriend.

A sigh came from Baz. “Simon, what are you doing back there?” He said turning around a bit to face his boyfriend.

Once Baz was looking at Simon, he leaned forward and kissed the pale one. Soft and sweet. There was purpose to the kiss. It wasn’t completely random, like what Baz had thought at first. Simon was the one to break it, but Baz didn’t want to leave the sweet taste of the other.

He was teasing him. He leaned over once again to give Baz another taste of his lips. The sweet aroma of the chocolate bar was still lingering on his lips when Baz got a second taste. He was trying to keep his lips locked with the other as Simon leaned back deeper into the back seat. Where Baz was sitting, he couldn’t reach that far so the kiss was broken once more.

“Fuck you Snow.” He grumbled and climbed out from the front seat. It was an odd sight to see, but Baz was able to squeeze between the two front seats and climb right onto Simon’s lap.

A chuckle had came from Simon as he watched his boyfriend somehow maneuver from the driver’s seat to the back seat now in his lap. He had to bend his head a bit to look down at Simon. One leg was bent under him and the other was hanging down off the seat. Simon had one leg stretched across the backseat and the other hanging to the floor.

Once Baz was on top of Simon, he hungrily went for a kiss. It was rougher than the two Simon had given him. His lips were parted and his teeth clashed with the others. A gasp had came from the other from the kiss. He wasn’t expecting that, but he’ll accept it. He parted his own lips and tasted the other’s mouth. It had been a while since the two had gone further than a sweet kiss of passion. This was filled with ecstasy and stronger feelings.

A kiss like that caused Baz’s mind to go a bit fuzzy, but he didn’t care. All he saw was Snow underneath him and he wanted more of that. The only way he was going to do that was remove what was blocking him from his boyfriend. 

First his shirt. Baz had one hand go into Snow’s locks and the other pushing up that shirt he was wearing. It was in the way. The issue he had was, he didn’t want to break the kiss to take it off. Snow did the honour of that. He had to take a breather for a moment. Perfect timing on Snow’s end, Baz thought. Soon both hands were tugging the shirt off.

Baz had told Simon to wear something more than just a nice T-shirt, but Simon told him he would just change when they got to Baz’s parent’s house. His formal wear was in the trunk, and Baz was now glad Simon had argued him on that, or he would’ve tear that shirt. Baz was in his formal wear. A button down shirt and some pressed trousers. He was starting to wish he wore something more comfortable than this.

One shirt was off, another was being worked on. As Baz was trying to kiss down Simon’s neck, he was trying to unbutton the shirt. His fingers seemed to fumble at every other button, but he was able to get it off and toss it to the front seat. The chiseled chest always made Simon’s heart skip a beat. It was cold to the touch, but perfect to his burning skin.

A burning heat was growing in Baz’s trousers as he tried to readjust himself in the other’s lap. Nothing was helping. The tight pants were showing a slight raised impression of his cock. Simon’s eyes had glanced down and tried to help reveal some pressure by undoing the other’s trousers.

It was quite difficult to undress in the car. There wasn’t much room for either of them to move. Baz had moved his other leg to get it to the floor so he could push his trousers down to his ankles. He had to raise himself off of Simon to push them down.

With Baz off of his lap, Simon was trying to do the same with his trousers. The only issue was he couldn’t push them past his knees without bumping into the other. They were too horny to care about anything. Once Baz had kicked off his own shoes and take off his trousers, he helped his hopeless boyfriend undress.

Once he was out of the trousers he was kissed by Baz once more. Rough and demanding. Baz had forced his tongue into the other’s mouth. The sweet taste of the lingering chocolate and smoke from his magic made it intoxicating. He would admit he was addicted to kissing Simon.

The tongue of his made the other give out a faint moan. Begging for more. His hips even tried to rise up against the others. Friction was needed and he was dying to get it.

“B-Baz.” Simon was able to mouth out between a kiss.

He hadn’t seen Baz so dominating in awhile, it was causing his stomach to twist and burn. Seeing him like this was fucking hot. He was the drug and his boyfriend was the addict.

Baz let his mouth just roam down Simon’s neck. Soft, yet rough sounds came from Simon. Everything felt hotter, from Baz’s kisses to--

A yelp came from Simon as he felt the other bite down on his neck. Fangs were still hidden, but his boyfriend had practically bit him. Did he have a biting fetish, Simon thought. Either way, he couldn’t hold himself back.

“Fuck me, Baz! Just.. Just fuck me already!” He cried out.

A smirk came from the other and pull down Simon’s underclothes to reveal his swollen cock. Dripping pre-cum from his excitement. One hand had taken hold of his member and he slowly stroked him. Baz’s eyes didn’t dare leave his.

“Be a bit hard to fuck you, wouldn’t it?” Baz knew that wouldn’t be done without changing positions or he’ll have to use his fingers. There was no lube in the car and spit wasn’t going to be the best idea either.

“But I have a better idea.” He added with a dark smile as he seemed to shuffle backwards between his legs. 

He had seemed a bit squished between the car door and Simon’s legs. Simon had tried to move a bit against the other door and give more room for his boyfriend. Simon wasn’t sure what he was doing down there, since he wanted his mouth near his.

Baz’s tongue flicked on his lips before he had leaned down and let his tongue do circles on the excited cock. A slight twitch was caused from the attention it was getting. Slowly he lowered his mouth deeper onto the length.

Blue eyes had widen watching the other go down on his cock. “F-Fuck!” A lustful sound had escaped his mouth. The tongue was toying with him. Fingers ran through the dark hair and gave a slight tug when the other gave a slight suction to him.  
At the same time, Baz had one hand inside his drawers giving his own cock attention as well. The rhythm with his mouth copied the one from his hand. As his head bobbed up and down, his hand followed in suit at the same pace.

Simon’s head leaned back against the window, eyes rolling back. He was seeing more stars than just the ones in the sky. The magic that tongue produced on him, was causing an explosion happen in the vampire’s mouth.

Simon couldn’t keep himself in control. The burning sensation in his lower abdomen was growing and it was going to erupt soon. Wanton sounds and explicit phrases left the bloke’s mouth.

“F-Fuck me.. Baz! Oh fuck! Ba-a-az!” A loud and amorous sound left his lips as he had released in the other’s mouth. Ragged breaths were coming from him as he tried to catch his breath. Everything was so sensitive to him.

It had surprised the one below him from the warm liquid spilling out. He didn’t dare show hesitation. Every drip he tried to swallow. Some leaked out from the corners of his mouth and covered the bloke’s cock, but his mouth didn’t dare leave the dick.

He kept going. Moans sent vibrations down the member. The grey eyes were starting to see stars by his sun. The heat inside was pleasant, but soon left as he came through his drawers.

Baz had slowly saw up and let his lips pop when he pulled away from his boyfriend’s cock. His hand slipped out of his drawers. Fingers covered in a sticky liquid. He was about to grab Simon’s shirt from the front, but they were soon submerged into the other’s mouth.

An eye roll came from Baz as he watched his boyfriend mouth his fingers. His tongue seemed to lick the corners of his mouth.

Baz was the one to pull his fingers away from his boyfriend. He still did wipe them on the shirt.

“How about… How about that for killing time.” Simon spoke with a smile on his lips. That seemed to kill time.

“Shut up.” Baz retorted.

Out of the rear-view window, flashing yellow lights were growing brighter. The sight of help. Baz glanced down at himself and his boyfriend and cursed. He wasn’t sure if they were able to get dress before the help would arrive. Magic was out of the question.

Baz thought it was impossible to undress in the car, he was now realising it was more difficult to get dressed in the backseat. He was really wishing he had an extra pair of drawers now as he stepped into his trousers and pulled them up quickly. Simon was helping him button his shirt up, which resulted in misalignment of the buttons. 

Baz didn’t give a fuck at the moment when he had climbed out of the car. He was just glad no one had noticed what they had done to do pass the time. Once he was out of the car, he ran his hand through his disheveled hair and talked to the tow truck driver.

Simon was stuck in the car working on getting dress. Lucky for him he was able to get dressed easier. By the time Baz was finished talking to the driver, Simon had slipped out of the car. He looked worse than his boyfriend, but that was fine.

“He said, he’ll drive us to my family’s house. So grab your things, Snow.” Baz entailed the other. “Also, your fly is undone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my twitter followers for giving me the confidence to post it here. You guys are amazing! Thanks for reading it before it being posted here.


End file.
